Sonrisas desesperadas
by Amitew
Summary: Rin está rara. Desesperada, triste, mirando al vacío, asustada del mañana. Una serie de sucesos hacen que desaparezca, según sus padres escapó de casa, sus profesores dicen que para escapar de los estudios, pero él sabe que no es así. ¿Habrá alguien detrás de esto?
1. Introducción

-Se acabó la clase-anunció el profesor.

Los alumnos suspiraron con pesadez, las clases de preparatoria eran difíciles, y eso que estaban sólo en primer año. Se levantaban y juntaban, contentos por el final de las clases, molestos por las infinitas tareas que tenían. Conversando unos, yéndose otros, el aula se fue quedando vacía, con solo un grupito o dos, junto a un par de estudiantes rezagados.

Len lanzó una mirada a su amiga Rin, la cual miraba por la ventana. Intentó distinguir el punto exacto donde ella miraba, pero al no encontrarlo pensó que tal vez tal punto no existía. Quizás sólo estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Quizás estuviese pensando en los exámenes ya próximos. Pero muchas veces los detalles más pequeños son los que más afectan a nuestra vida, y en ese momento, ese detalle tenía a Rin perdida, no por su belleza, si no por el temor que la producía.

El detalle se marchaba, iniciando la marcha a su hogar, o puede que a alguna tienda a comprar algo de última hora. Y sabía lo que la pasaría. Aunque ese detalle no se lo hubiese dicho explícitamente, ella lo sabía. Por eso no podía dejar de mirar.

Porque ese detalle haría un gran daño en su vida, eso lo sabía.


	2. Desaparición

-Rin, vamos a casa, se está haciendo tarde-Len se acercó hasta el pupitre de la chica.

-Lo siento, volveré sola.

Se levantó de su asiento e intentó marcharse, pero su muñeca fue atrapada por la cálida mano de Len.

-Es muy tarde, no es seguro. Te acompaño-insistía.

-No, Len, hoy tienes que estudiar. Tengo que ir a una tienda que está algo lejos.

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado.

-Tranquilo, ya sabes que esa tienda es de confianza.

-Sí, hasta mañana.

Los alumnos se fueron marchando, uno a uno, hasta sólo quedar ella. Cuando comprobó que no había pasado ni media hora, decidió regresar. Lo que había visto esa mañana la inquietaba, no la gustaba esa persona, y la daba miedo. Sabía que la observaba, que en algún momento llegaría a hacerla algo. Por eso vivía cada día con miedo, pero sin saber qué hacer para remediarlo. No hablaba con esa persona, tampoco estaba en su clase, no había relación alguna. Pero por algún desconocido motivo, tenía miedo.

Caminaba absorta en sus pensamientos, por las calles ahora vacías, tenues farolas que empezaban a encenderse. El sol acababa de esconderse y reinaba la noche.

-Te pillé.

Una voz susurró a su espalda, haciendo que un escalofrío la recorriera. Sintió cómo el terror la invadía y sus piernas se aflojaron, dispuestas a dejar de sujetar el peso de su pequeño cuerpo en cualquier momento. Pero no tuvo tiempo para más.

Todo fue dolor, era lo único que recordaba. Eso y las luces parpadeantes que traían confusas sombras que se acercaban a ella.

Luego perdió el conocimiento.

O.o.O.o.O

Segundo día que se sentía vacío. Segundo día que ella no fue a clases. Se sentía triste. Desesperado. Y tan sólo era medio día. Pero al menos era viernes, eso le dejaría el fin de semana para buscarla, pues lo había intentado en cuanto ella no estuvo, pero como no tenía mucho tiempo libre sus resultados fueron negativos.

A la hora del almuerzo, su mejor amigo se le acercó.

-No te preocupes, Len, seguro que está enferma.

-Kaito, intenta aprender a consolar mejor a la gente-intentó parecer el de siempre, poniendo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, pero no funcionó.

-Len, no hace falta que te preocupes tanto, sólo ha faltado dos días, seguro que viene antes de que se acaben las clases.

Y como si fueran las palabras mágicas, ella entró por la puerta de clase. Un par de compañeras se acercaron y la masacraron con preguntas, pero el rubio fue el único que la hizo reaccionar. Abriéndose paso entre las dos chicas, haciendo espacio para ver a Rin.

Se quedó sin palabras.

Tenía un gran moratón en su antebrazo derecho, el cual intentaba cubrir con la manga de su camiseta, pero sin éxito. Además su ojo derecho estaba ligeramente maquillado, lo suficiente para darle entender a Len que lo había tenido morado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó abrazándola desesperadamente, intentando no apretar mucho por si tenía más heridas.

-Me da un poco de vergüenza decirlo, pero me caí por las escaleras y me tuvieron que llevar al hospital-Len se separó y se puso en frente de ella, con la mirada sombría.

-¡¿Estás bien?!-preguntó preocupado Kaito.

-Tienes un moratón muy grande, debió de ser un buen golpe-hizo notar una de las chicas, la cual llevaba dos coletas para sujetar su pelo color aguamarina.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto-entró una chica de cabello marrón.

Len seguía sin decir nada, callado y sombrío. Aquella conversación le estaba enfadando más y más. Sabía que no era cierto. Que la habían pegado, no se había caído por las escaleras. Puede que no quisiera admitirlo enfrente de los demás, pero al menos debía intentar admitirlo ante él.

Sin embargo había intentado mentirle.

Cansado, la dedicó una desesperada sonrisa para salir de allí, esa forzada sonrisa que se hace cuando sólo quieres huir, cuando no te queda más remedio que disimular, aquella que formas para que te dejen en paz.

Pero todos la creyeron.

Ella la creyó.

Felizmente le abrazó y susurró un "siento preocuparte". El profesor llegó y todos se sentaron. Un par de preguntas, explicaciones y el timbre indicó la salida. Otro día monótono. Se acercó a Rin, dispuesto a escoltarla como siempre. Caminaron hacia su casa, los dos juntos. Al llegar a la puerta miró indeciso la fachada, dudando si irse ya.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Rin-decidió despedirse.

-Sí, te he echado de menos-aunque era un hombre, se llenó de ternura al escuchar esas palabras.

Dejándose llevar por un impulso la besó. Un beso tierno, suave, lleno de amor, de cariño. Se separó y la acarició el pelo, alborotándoselo bastante. Esos momentos eran los que hacían su vida feliz. No importaba el resto, sólo ellos. Se oyó un grito proveniente de dentro de la casa.

-¿Sabes Len? Un día dejaré esta casa, estoy harta de las peleas de mis padres. Me escaparé y seré libre-bromeó ella, porque en el interior amaba a sus padres.

-Es un buen sueño- la siguió la corriente.

Pero no esperaba que lo cumpliese tan rápido.

Al día siguiente ella volvió a faltar a clases. Los días pasaban. Llegó de nuevo el viernes, y Len, sumido ya en la desesperación, la tristeza y el caos, decidió ir a casa de Rin a preguntar. Sabía que sería un error, porque ellos no querían a su hija y no les importaba a donde fuese, para ellos lo único que existía era su maldito estatus social. Pero decidió llamar.

-¿Diga?-respondió una voz femenina.

-Hola, llamo del colegio, soy un compañero de clase y estamos preocupados por Rin. ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Lo siento, pero ella se ha escapado de casa. Fue hace justo seis días. Nos fuimos a cenar y al regresar ella no estaba. Esa niña desagradecida tuvo un impulso de estupidez, con lo idiota que es. Pero me da igual, por mí que no regrese.

-¿Se llevó una maleta o algo?

-Qué va, la ropa sigue aquí. Lo único que no está es su bolso, con su móvil y su cartera; lo que necesita para sobrevivir. Es una niña egoísta y malcriada. No me importa si se ha ido.

Y colgó.

No era propio de Rin, ¿habría escapado realmente de casa? Imposible, ¿alguien la había forzado? A eso ya no tenía respuesta.


	3. Pista

Seguía sin aparecer, sin volver a iluminar su vida. No aparecía, no había dejado rastro. Rin estaba completamente desaparecida. Y eso estaba matando por dentro a todos y cada uno de sus amigos. Pero el más afectado sin duda era Len.

Pasaba el día pensando en ella, en por qué se habría ido. A veces se le pasaba por la cabeza que quizás había huido con su novio y entonces le daban ataques de celos. Pero cuando se calmaba recordaba que su amiga no tenía novio.

Se estaba volviendo cada vez más loco.

Kaito tenía miedo de que su amigo hiciese alguna estupidez, estaba claro lo desesperado que estaba el rubio y justo por eso tenía miedo de perderle a él también. Le seguía a todos lados, incluso se quedaba a dormir en su casa.

Pero Len no protestaba. Él necesitaba a alguien a su lado. Sabía que en ese estado no era útil. Sabía que no podría vivir por más tiempo estando alejado de ella.

Era gracioso. Nunca te das cuenta de lo mucho que aprecias algo hasta que lo pierdes. Sin embargo, no iba a perderla. Iba a encontrarla, cueste lo que cueste.

No le importaba sacrificar su dinero ni su salud.

Le daba igual si esa búsqueda durase para el resto de su vida.

No iba a parar hasta encontrarla.

-Len… ¿Quieres que la busquemos directamente? Hasta ahora sólo hemos buscado información, puede que esté en algún hotel, o a lo mejor está paseando por las calles. Esto puede dar algo positivo.

Se le iluminó un poco la cara. Una nueva esperanza. Un nuevo enfoque. Hizo una sonrisa forzada e intentó llenarse con algo de positividad para no romper a llorar. Pero no servía. En ese momento sólo quería morir. Morir y encontrarla.

-En diez minutos sal a la puerta, voy a avisar a todos para buscarla en grupos-organizó su querido amigo, revolviéndole el pelo intentando animarle. Sin duda Kaito era el mejor.

Esos diez minutos fueron los más largos de su vida. Imprimió mapas y sacó algunos bolígrafos. Aquello iba en serio y debían estar bien organizados.

Un escalofrío le recorría la espalda cada segundo, causado por el descabellado pensamiento de que se le estaba acabando el tiempo, de que si no se daba prisa puede que ella lo dejase para siempre. No se refería a la muerte, pero tampoco se refería a que ella se marcharía. Eran tan solo ideas provocadas por su desesperado corazón, que golpeaba su pecho haciendo que soltase lágrimas y lágrimas, causándole un dolor inimaginable. Robándole todo pensamiento que no fuese rescatarla.

Él sentía que ella no había escapado por voluntad, su instinto le decía que ella estaba pidiendo ayuda.

Y como el instinto de un enamorado jamás se equivocaba, estaba cada vez más desesperado.

Salió a la puerta unos minutos antes de lo quedado. Al menos allí corría el aire. Vio a una chica con el pelo rubio. Su corazón voló y voló hacia lo más alto, pero cayó en picado medio segundo después. No era Rin, era su vecina, Neru.

-¡Hola Len!-saludó alegre.

-Hola…-estaba deseando que esa pesada le dejase en paz.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Estás pensando en Rin? Ella escapó de casa, ya lo sabes.

-Tienes razón-no tenía ganas de discutir con Neru, debía guardar fuerzas-. Pero aún así vamos a buscarla.

-Me gustaría ir con vosotros, pero mi madre va a venir a visitarme. No es que quiera que venga, porque acabaré peleando con ella, pero ya sabes cómo son los adultos. ¡Adiós!-se metió en la casa de al lado.

Neru vivía sola. Siempre que le veía se ponía a revolotear a su alrededor. La había visto un par de veces junto a Rin, ambas veces Rin estaba llorando. Era por eso que no la decía a Neru que le dejase en paz, porque era amiga de Rin y la consolaba… ¿verdad?

-¡Len-kun!-un rubio muy parecido a él se le acercó. El que faltaba.

-¿Vienes a ayudar, no Kuro?

-¡Oh, Len-kun llama me Neko-chan!

Aquel chico era un año mayor, pero le perseguía incansablemente en la escuela. Detrás de él apareció Miku y al poco tiempo llegaron Kaito (el cual se había ido un momento) y Meiko. Como habían avisado de repente, sólo habían podido ir unas pocas personas. A Len le resultaba mejor, pues ellos eran sus mejores amigos y los demás solo hubiesen estorbado; pero se lamentaba por no poder cubrir más territorio.

Oyeron gritos de la casa de al lado.

-Neru está peleando con su madre, no es nada-les aclaró el rubio.

Al final se dividieron en tres grupos; Kaito y Meiko, Miku y Neko, Len decidió ir sólo. Le habían dado una hora, luego tendría que volver al portal de su casa junto a los demás. Le querían mucho y ansiaban encontrar a su amiga, pero temían por Len. Sabían de sobra lo afectado que estaba y que en algún momento podría hacer una estupidez que resultase fatal.

El solitario rubio caminaba por las calles. Miraba con atención cada rincón, enseñaba la fotografía de Rin casa por casa, preguntando si la habían visto, pero todo eran negativas. Sumido en su pequeño mundo de depresión y tristeza, se resignó a volver. No quería preocupar a los demás. Ahora no era el momento de ser una carga.

Puede que ellos hubieran encontrado algo, alguna pista. Se auto-convenció de registrar en una última casa y luego regresar. Llamó al timbre. Salió un hombre joven, alto y esbelto, con el cabello castaño.

-¿Ha visto a esta chica?-fue al grano mostrándole la foto.

-…

-¿Mh?

-Me suena haberla visto junto a un hombre la semana pasada-soltó al final.

Len estaba en una nube. ¡Alguien la había visto! Era un gran paso.

-¿Cómo era ese hombre?-preguntó Len, serio.

-Era joven, de unos veinte. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos verdes. Estaban discutiendo, pero poco después la susurró algo al oído y ella se entristeció; luego se marcharon.

-¿La estaba forzando?-esperaba una afirmativa, pero también quería una negativa.

-Al principio sí, luego no.

-Gracias…

Se alejó corriendo. Estaba deseando decírselo a los demás. Estaba con un hombre. ¡Estaba con un hombre! ¡Estaba secuestrada!

….

Se paró en seco. Se sentía desgarrado por dentro, la agonía, la ira, la desesperación. Todo junto.

¿Y si ese fuera su novio?


	4. Llamada

"Mierda.

¡Mierda!"

Len corría lo más rápido que podía por las calles, huyendo de la realidad, como único punto seguro el punto de quedada que se divisaba ya desde su posición.

Hizo un último esfuerzo y llegó a su casa, donde los demás le esperaban. No quería pararse, quería seguir corriendo, pero un brazo le detuvo, encerrándole en un abrazo.

-Tranquilo-susurró Kaito.

El rubio se aferró a su camisa, empezando a llorar y a temblar de ira. En veloces susurros apenas audibles le contó todo. El peli-azul estaba en Shock, debido al tono de voz de su amigo sólo lo había oído él, pero precisamente por eso era peor. Le abrazó mucho más fuerte y se sentó en la acera, con Len entre sus brazos. Los demás se acomodaron a su alrededor.

Al final se quedó dormido. Normal. En una semana apenas había dormido una hora por día, le era imposible pensar en otra cosa. La desesperación lo consumía y agotaba todo su ser.

-Esta vez es en serio-los miró con ojos de odio, no hacia ellos, si no a la vida en sí por ser tan cruel.

O.o.O.o.O

Abrió uno de los armarios de la cocina. Cogió el bote donde ponía "Café instantáneo" y lo mezcló con un poco de leche. Cruzó el marco de la puerta, observando la oscura habitación donde dormía Len. Subió despacio la persiana y se sentó a su lado.

-Despierta…

-¿Umh?-se revolvió un poco antes de abrir los ojos.

-Buenos días-intentó ponerle una mueca feliz, pero su sonrisa se torció cuando los sentimientos se desbordaron de los ojos de su amigo.

No hizo más que abrazarle. No podía hacer otra cosa. No había nada que poder decir, ninguna palabra que sirviera para consolarle.

-Hoy Meiko ha ido a la preparatoria a informar a los tutores de que estaremos ausentes un tiempo. No tienes que preocuparte por los estudios, ninguno tenemos ganas-informó-. Desayuna un poco, Len.

-Que desayune… ¿¡Que desayune!?-explotó y agarró a su mejor amigo por el cuello de la camisa-¡¿Cómo coño quieres que coma?! ¡Ella puede estar en manos de ese hombre! ¡La puede estar haciendo cualquier cosa! ¡No pienso descansar hasta encontrarla!

-¡CÁLLATE!-Kaito estaba enfurecido- ¿Quieres ayudarla matándote tu también? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que cuando la encontremos no puedas ver su cara? ¿Para hacerla sentir culpable el resto de su vida? ¡Compórtate, maldición! ¡No eres un niñato! ¡Sé un hombre y afróntalo!-se tranquilizó un poco-Todos estamos preocupados, tu más, lo sé. Pero precisamente por eso tienes que controlarte. Los demás tienen la vista puesta en ti.

El de ojos azules asintió y se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras él desayunaba, su compañero no paraba de hacer llamadas para reunir a gente.

Media hora más tarde los que asistieron ayer estaban frente a la puerta, y también dos nuevas incorporaciones: Luka y Gakupo. Decidieron ir todos juntos a la casa que les dio la pista el otro día, el cual les abrió la puerta y les invitó a pasar.

-¿Tenía el hombre una expresión amenazante en el rostro?-preguntó Luka.

-No, sólo sonrió perversamente después de susurrarle algo a la chica.

-Entiendo, ¿está seguro de la descripción que nos ha dado?

-Sí, completamente.

-Gracias, si sabe algo por favor avísenos.

-Por supuesto, espero que podáis encontrarla pronto.

Asintieron en silencio y se dispusieron a marcharse. Una vez fuera se dividieron como ayer, dispuestos a buscar, pues era lo único que les quedaba.

O.o.O.o.O

Al acabar el día estaban muy cansados, habían corrido, paseado y preguntado por media cuidad. Pero no tenían nada. Absolutamente nada. Eran cerca de las once y estaban en casa de Len (se había convertido en su punto de reuniones). En circunstancias normales habrían llamado a la policía, les habría tomado en serio. Los padres de Rin tampoco querían, bueno, más bien no les importaba.

Ninguno tenía ganas de comer ni de dormir. Estaban agotados, pero por alguna razón tenían la extraña necesidad de permanecer hablando, todos juntos para no sentirse solos. De vez en cuando alguno empezaba a sollozar o una lágrima se escapaba rebelde, pero el apoyo de los demás reconfortaba diminutamente sus corazones, y eso era mejor que nada.

El fijo empezó a sonar. Un rubio se lanzó a cogerlo, esperanzado de que fuese alguna pista, pero al oír una fría voz al otro lado se paralizó.

-La tengo-dijeron al otro lado del teléfono.

El aparato cayó al suelo, y a Len se le empezó a nublar la vista. Kaito recuperó el teléfono y habló, intentando parecer lo más calmado posible mientras Gakupo recostaba a Len en el sofá.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó el peli-azul.

-Sigue viva. No aviséis a la policía o la mataré.

-Entendido. ¿Qué quiere a cambio de ella?

-A su amiguito rubio. En dos días, en la casa abandonada que hay dos manzanas más adelante. Nueve en punto. Esperaré media hora, si os retrasáis más ella morirá. Si traéis algún adulto, morirá.

-Y como yo te encuentre te mataré. Como la toques un solo pelo te mataré, como tenga un solo arañazo te mataré.

-Jajaja, me gustan tus agallas, chaval, estaré esperando.

Colgó. Kaito tenía la mirada ensombrecida, tendría que pensar en un plan. Eso ya no eran los juegos del escondite a los que jugaban de pequeños, era de verdad.

El que perdía moría, el que ganaba vivía.

Y con un rápido movimiento levantó la cabeza, mostrando a todos su oscura mirada, sin tratar de ocultarla; a estas alturas no tenían tiempo para mentiras.

-Lo hemos oído-informó Meiko.

-Quieren a Len-miró a su mejor amigo, en el sofá, se había desmayado-.

Todos se sentían aplastados por el peso del mundo. Su corazón en esos momentos había muerto, ahogado de frustración.

Sólo les quedaba encontrar una solución, una solución en la que Rin y Len pudiesen salir vivos, juntos…

Iba a ser difícil.

O.o.O.o.O

Lo siento, un día de retraso, pero me caí por las escaleras ayer y me torcí la muñeca, así que me tocó teclear sólo con la izquierda (soy diestra). Como no es mi mano hábil voy muy despacio, pero espero que mañana me duela menos y pueda subir el capi a tiempo…

La historia está en su punto crítico, en los próximos capítulos será la explosión total.

Gracias por los reviews.


	5. Show time

Los dos días habían pasado demasiado rápido. No habían comido prácticamente nada, aunque se obligasen los unos a los otros no podían. Se habían quedado en casa de Len, con un par de sacos. A penas dormían y cuando lo hacían tenían pesadillas, despertaban gritando y los demás se les acercaban, cuanto más se acercaba la fecha límite peores eran sus temores.

Pero ahora había llegado el momento. Su plan estaba listo, aunque en principio hubiesen tardado mucho en convencer a Len para que no se entregase y siguiera lo acordado, para que le dejaran ayudarle. Para conseguir esto Kaito se tuvo que salir de sus casillas varias veces con él, pero mientras accediese harían lo que sea.

Miku y Luka les dieron un gran abrazo y les desearon suerte, ellas se encargaban de llamar a la policía si algo salía mal. Vieron cómo Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo, Neko-chan y Len salían por la puerta. No pudieron ni dar dos pasos porque Neru se les cruzó.

-¡Hola! ¿A dónde vais?-preguntó ella.

-Quita Neru. No tenemos tiempo para hablar, tenemos algo importante que hacer-dijo irritado Len.

-¿Eeeh? ¿Vais a salir? ¡Yo también! He quedado con mi primo para hacer una prueba de valor-dijo sonriente-Siento haberos interrumpido, pero me he olvidado el móvil. ¡Suerte!-se metió en casa.

-Esa niña me exaspera y sólo la he visto una vez-dijo Neko-chan (96neko)

Siguieron su camino, andando sumidos en un tenso silencio lleno de nervios. Se detuvieron un par de casas antes de la abandonada.

-Si alguno quiere echarse atrás, está en su derecho-les avisó Len, pero sólo hubo silencio.

-Len-kun, prefería morir a dejarte solo-le dijo el rubio.

-Exacto, todo saldrá bien-animó Gakupo.

-¿Estarás bien sola, Meiko?-preguntó preocupado Len.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Qué pesados sois todos, de verdad!-frunció levemente el ceño ella.

-Todos tenéis claro lo que hacer, ¿no?-el peli-azul habló, recibiendo una respuesta positiva por parte del pequeño grupo-. Bien, vamos.

Pusieron en marcha su plan. Las calles sólo estaban iluminadas por la luna y eso facilitaba enormemente su plan. Entraron todos en la casa abandonada, la cual estaba completamente oscura, y se dividieron. Len esperó veinte segundos antes de encender la linterna que llevaba, tal y como habían acordado.

-¿Hola?-preguntó con tono inocente.

-Apaga la linterna-le ordenó un hombre que se acercaba a él, con una pistola en la mano y sujetando a…

-¡Rin! ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió, mirándole con algo de miedo y con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.

-Ella debería llegar ya... Como siempre tarde-musitó el secuestrador.

-Me alegro de que hayas cumplido tu palabra, pero no esperaba que trajeses compañeros-le dijo el rubio- Nueve en total, ¿verdad?-preguntó sin cambiar el tono serio, mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-¿C-cómo lo sabes?-preguntó el hombre, bueno, más bien el joven ahora que lo veía mejor.

-Oh, porque les he dejado inconscientes a todos-sonrió de medio lado.

El joven secuestrador hizo una mueca de espanto. No podía ser que ese chico hubiese dejado fuera de combate a sus hombres. Cogió su linterna y apuntó hacia las posiciones de cada uno de ellos, comprobando que efectivamente estaban en el suelo tirados. Pero él aún tenía su arma. Apuntó a la cabeza de la rubia.

-No hagas estupideces, niñato o la vuelo la cabeza.

-¿En serio?

-¡Deja de hacerte el chulo!

-It's show time!-se oyó una voz proveniente del techo.

El pelinegro iluminó con su linterna el lugar donde provenía la voz y encontró a "Len" sentado en una ventana lejana.

-Ah, te has atrevido a amenazar a Len-kun, ¿qué tal una canción?

-¿C-c-cómo has subido allí arriba?-preguntó, cayendo al suelo apuntándole aún la pistola pero agarrando la muñeca de Rin para que no se escapase.

_-Ese lado Tsundere mola también,me has empezado a gu- TE AMO!_-cantó, mientras bajaba dando saltos.

-_Hmmm eres muy honesto pero en primer lugar, no puedes cambiar mi mente_-esta vez la voz provenía de cerca suyo.

Iluminó y vio que era Len.

-¿C-c-Cómo coño consigues ir tan rápido? ¡Me estás cansando! ¡Para o te vuelo la cabezaa la chica!

-_Viajemos a algún país a beber tapioca los dos nya nya nya_-de nuevo iluminó con el aparato a una pared lejana, donde el rubio estaba volviendo a cantar.

_-Cambiar el modo de vida nya nya nya no es así de fácil, no puedo dejar a esa chica la cual me está esperando_-ahora estaba a tres metros de él al lado contrario de la pared.

_-¿Quién quién?_-de nuevo el de la pared.

_-Cállate. En la mitad de la conversación nya nya nya espera, ¿te vas ya?_-las voces se acercaban, hasta que se convirtieron en una. Iluminó frente a él.

Había dos rubios casi idénticos, uno de ojos rojos y otro de ojos azules.

-¿Qué co-

-_Estaría bien si vuelves algún día_-cantó el de ojos azules, mientras ambos corrían hacia él.

Uno de ellos abrazó a Rin y el otro se lanzó contra el secuestrador de ojos verdes, al tiempo en el que las luces se encendían.

_-Te estaré esperando_-le susurró Len a Rin, la cual estaba entre sus brazos, todavía en shock.

Neko-chan estaba forcejeando con el pelinegro, pero tenía menos fuerza así que recibió un puñetazo en la mejilla, haciendo que le retumbara la cabeza y un hilo de sangre saliera por su boca, pero no iba a dejarse ganar; le pegó una patada en el pecho, haciéndole caer hacia atrás. Se posicionó encima de él, atrapándole las piernas mientras que sus amigos le sujetaban los la habitación iluminada se podían distinguir a cuatro personas además de los rubios: dos chicos que estaban detrás de él, agarrándole y una chica junto a ellos… Además de a:

-Fujio…-Neru estaba parada en la puerta, contemplando la escena, traumatizada por ver que su primo era el secuestrador.

-N-neru-consiguió decir el pelinegro, mientras los chicos le inmovilizaban-Lo siento, todo salió mal.

-Fujio… ¿Por qué?

-Neru… Yo te quiero… Vi como mirabas a tu vecino y no pensaba permitir que él se quedase contigo así que pensé, que si me deshacía de él, tú serías mía. ¡Pero no es lo que parece! E-Ella insistió en ayudarme y…

-Cállate…-dijo Neru mientras empezaba a llorar.

-Neru, escucha, me gustas, y esa rubia me pidió qu-

Un puñetazo de Kuro Neko en el estómago lo calló.

-¡Eres molesto!-le gritó, fuera de sí. La verdad es que estaba muy cabreado con esa persona por haber amenazado a su Len-kun

Mientras, al otro lado, Rin y Len seguían abrazados. Ella no paraba de llorar y estaba abrazada fuertemente a su camisa; él tan sólo la abrazaba, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Len… Len… Len…-no paraba de decir ella.

-¿Estás bien? Tranquila, estoy aquí. No pasa nada-la consolaba- No te voy a volver a soltar.

-Len… He pasado mucho miedo, he tenido mucho miedo, creí que ib-

Sus palabras fueron silenciadas por un beso, quedando acalladas entre los labios de ambos. Después de todo, ambos tenían algo en común:

Aquel sentimiento de amor desbordante.

_Continuará…_

* * *

__Lo siento lo siento lo siento! Mi madre confiscó mi ordenador porque no se fiaba de mí y de mi muñeca (mala :C) pero hoy he ido al médico y me han dicho que estaba curada, así que me he puesto a escribir como una desesperada...

Aja! ¿Qué tal quedó? A mí me ha gustado mucho, puse lo de la canción porque, seamos sinceros, esto es vocaloid al fin y al cabo. ¿No?

¿Alguien se quiere unir para arrancarles la ropa a Len y a Kaito? Son demasiado sexys! :3

Pero aún no acaba! En el próximo capítulo explicaré todo el plan y revelaremos algunos secretos de Fujio

gracias por los reviews! Ahora mismo me pongo a escribir el siguiente para compensar a mis queridos lectores, ¡por favor no me mateis!

^.~


	6. Perdón y nueva vida

Seguía pensando en aquel maldito desgraciado. Ese estúpido hombre, el cual le había causado tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Pero no a él, le daba igual cuántas veces le pegasen e insultasen.

Se había atrevido a tocar la única cosa que quería.

Había dejado que la vida le quitase muchas cosas, demasiadas. En cuanto todo empezaba a ir bien, encontrando su propio final feliz, siempre, el destino se lo quitaba. Pero esta vez no. Rin era suya, y se había revelado contra el futuro, cambiando las predicciones del porvenir que auguraban tristeza y desolación…

Y lo había conseguido.

Junto a él, en el sofá, sujetando su mano, se encontraba aquel preciado tesoro, esa bella mujer que le había robado el cabello, los ojos, los dedos, los labios, las manos y pies, el corazón…

Su todo.

Él era de ella.

Ella era de él.

Y nadie podría cambiar este hecho.

Volvió a mirar a Neru, que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-Lo siento…-era la décima vez que susurraba eso en un minuto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que te dijo?-Len preguntó, empezando a hartarse, pues había preguntado eso demasiadas veces a su vecina, sin obtener respuesta.

-Lo siento…

-¡Suéltalo de una vez!-la gritó el rubio, irritado a más no poder.

-Fujio… Me lo ha dicho… Creo que todo fue mi culpa

/Flashback/

-Fujio… ¿Por qué?

El pelinegro la miró con ojos tristes, mientras lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Tenía las manos atadas y estaba sentado en una silla, frente a su prima, siendo los dos únicos en esa habitación.

-Neru… Todavía no lo sabes… ¡No lo entiendes! Desde ese día del cine de hace dos meses he vivido un infierno… "¿Quién te gusta?" y tú me dijiste "¡Secreto!"… pero yo lo sabía… Cada vez que te veía cerca de él, cada vez que le dirigías una sola mirada… Neru yo te miraba desde la distancia… ¡Estás enamorada de Len! ¡Sé cómo le miras! ¡No podía permitir qu-una bofetada le interrumpió.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-levantó la vista, encontrándose con sus lágrimas-¿¡Por qué sigues sin entender nada?¡Estoy frustrada!

-Neru, él me quitó algo preciado, así que decidí hacerle lo mismo. Cada vez que me cruzaba con ella, la seguía, la amenazaba, la decía que desapareciese, pero ella se negaba… ¡No me quedó más remedio! Todo iba tan bien… Que decidí usarla como cebo para él, para poder matarle ante tus ojos, para que nadie pudiese ocupar tu corazón… ¡Pero todo salió mal! ¡TÚ LE SIGUES AMANDO!

-Fujio… ¡NO LO ENTIENDES!-Neru empezó a llorar más amargamente- ¡Yo sólo le miraba así y le trataba con cariño porque me recordaba a ti! ¡Él no me gusta! ¡ES A TI A QUIEN AMO!

El pelinegro empezó a llorar. Ahora se daba cuenta… Ese amor que tanto ansiaba, que siempre deseó, probablemente ya no pueda surgir…

Todo por estar demasiado ciego.

/Fin Flashback/

-Asumiré toda la responsabilidad de los actos de Fujio… Él dice que quiere entregarse, por eso, estoy preparada para que descarguéis vuestro odio en mí. Adelante-les informó, mientras sentía que Rin se acercaba a ella. Cerró los ojos, esperando un puñetazo, patadas y puede que hasta gritos, pero sólo recibió una suave palmadita en la frente.

Luego unos brazos aún temblorosos por el miedo la abrazaron y acariciaron su pelo.

-No dejes que se entregue… Vive a su lado y olvidaremos lo que ha pasado-la sonrió cálidamente, mientras veía que Neru empezaba a llorar y susurrar un leve "¿Por qué?"- Porque estar separado de la persona que amas es peor de la muerte-respondió dulcemente, abrazándola aún más.

-Pe-pero…

-Venga, huye con él antes de que le parta la cara-la secundó Len.

-Sois todos unos idiotas…

Akita se deshizo del abrazo y fue corriendo a la habitación donde su amado estaba encerrado, liberándolo de las cadenas que eran su pasado, dándole la llave que le conduciría al nuevo presente, escapando por la puerta de la casa y echando a correr hacia el horizonte.

Sin importarles el rumbo ni las consecuencias.

Sólo tomando en cuenta su amor mutuo. Después de todo, eran simples idiotas enamorados.

Len se sentó al lado de Rin, en el suelo. La abrazó con fuerza.

-No sabes cuánto he sufrido sin ti...-la susurró al oído, permitiéndose, de nuevo, que un par de lágrimas escaparan por sus ojos.

-No sabes el miedo que he pasado…-se giró para mirarle fijamente a los ojos- Te quiero tanto…

-Yo no te quiero-Rin se quedó estática- Yo te amo.

-Te pareces a mí… Ambos somos unos completos idiotas-sonrió con seguridad ella.

Fueron juntando poco a poco sus rostros, poco a poco, milímetro a milímetro, hasta que sus respiraciones se fundieron entre sus bocas, ahora unidas. Para siempre una.

Esa acción que representaba todos sus pensamientos.

Todos los momentos compartidos.

Todos los sentimientos a los que se aferraban.

Solamente ese contacto, ese roce de labios, tan dulce y picante, tan frío y tan cálido, solo eso, solo eso, solo eso. No necesitaban nada más para comprenderse.

Se sonrieron, aún sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Todo estaba solucionado, ahora podrían ser felices. Echaron a reír, como idiotas que eran, riendo de todo, felices hasta más no poder, como si no existiera nada, tan sólo ellos.

La compañía del otro borraba todos los malos momentos y sentimientos, sustituyéndolos, por supuesto, por el sentimiento de amor.

Tan grande que no hay acciones para hacerse a la idea.

Tan efímero que no existen palabras para medirlo.

Para ellos nada había pasado, ahora sólo existían ellos, una pareja de enamorados, hablando de temas sin importancia, disfrutando cada diminuto detalle, apreciando cada leve caricia.

-¿Sabes, princesa? Deberías fugarte de casa.

-Supongo que mis padres no me van a dejar volver a vivir allí, así que no creo que hace falta que me escape, ellos ya me echan-respondió guiñándole un ojo.

-Por eso te vas a venir a vivir conmigo. Desde ahora esta es tu casa-la dijo serio, mientras sonreía honestamente, haciendo sus facciones más angelicales (si es que eso era posible).

-¡Venga ya! ¡No bromees con eso!-le dio un cariñoso empujoncito.

-Tienes razón, primero hay que ir a por tus cosas. Ahora mismo las recojo de tu casa.

-¡Es una locura! ¿Has pensado en que sólo hay una cama?

-Creo que esa es la parte que más me agrada de todo-la dijo mientras sacaba la lengua, burlón.

-Eres un completo idiota…

-Si no fuera así tú no estarías tan enamorada. Parecemos gatos callejeros, los únicos que saben disfrutar de su propio mundo.

- Creo que me enamoraría de ti aunque no fueras tan idiota. ¡Pero luego no te quejes de mis caprichos! ¡Te lo haré pagar!-bromeó mientras se lanzaba otra vez a su boca.

-Nya Nya Nya-susurró su novio.

-¿Sigues pensando en que parecemos animales?

-_La vida de un gato es la mejor._

-_I love you_

-Ahora me recuerdas a Kuro-dijo el rubio divertido, poniendo una cara rara al recordar la canción.

-¡Calla y bésame!

-Por siempre, gatita.

_**ºº/FIN?/º**_

_**Próximo: Epílogo**_

Aww! Sí! Lo terminé… Lo confieso, voy a poner un capítulo extra :3

¡Lo sé! ¡Las sorpresas se tienen que callar! Pero no pude resistirme jujuju…

Lo admito, pensé en matar a Fujio ¬¬ pero al final tuve compasión y le di una vida feliz junto a Neru. Yo he amado mucho con esta historia, tanto escribiéndola como observando que mis lectores disfrutaban leyendo. ¡Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón por leer!

No sé qué hacer, si escribir otra historia sobre Len y Rin o cambiar de pareja… ¡Es una decisión difícil!

¡Oh! Pronto colgaré un onee-shoot de Kaito, si os animáis a leer, estará en dos días… Y ahora, junto a mis compatriotas fangirls, disfrutaremos secuestrando a Len y a Kaito! Muajajaja…

Lo sé, me he vuelto peor que 96Neko…

Matta ne! ^.~!


End file.
